crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gasai Yuno
''Introduction Yuno Gasai was recently introduced to the Adventure Group, since she ran into Church. Yuno found Church to be cute, so she went out on a date with Church and as soon as she heard X say that he loves Church, she went berserk and tried to murder Church. She was stopped by Yoko, Marq, Grif, and Evo. They kept her inside an energy ball till she would calm down. She did and was apart of the adventure group afterwards. Unsuprisingly, due to her insane nature, almost everyone in the adventure group is or was afraid of her. History Yuno Gasai was known for her act of cruelty towards the bird human species 45,000 years ago. She and her family were the ones responsible for the attack against them, they succeeded in eliminating the threat and moved on afterwards. Yuno was responsible for attacking and sparking the NDE conflict. After the attack, she was assigned to Squad team Alpha along with Yoko, the 2 became friends after 229 successful missions. On the 230th mission and the last mission for Squad Team Alpha, the group was ambushed and took heavy casualties leaving only Yoko and Yuno as survivors. After the demise of her squad, Yuno fell depressed and became mentally unstable. She wandered around Earth for 3 years, until she came across Church. When Yoko teleported to Church, she realized that Yuno was right next to him and the 2 reunited as friends. But after still feeling depressed, all she could think of was the past. But to cheer her up, she decided to visit the RT studio to scare the living hell out of them for her pure amusement. But was eventually stopped by both Yokos. Once the 3 of them headed back, she was then scolded by Grif and was forced to leave the group. A year later, Yuno came across Grif again at a store. But Grif didn't recognize her until the store was robbed and as he watched her prevent the robbers from killing anyone or stealing anything, he realizes that he has came across her again. She then teleported Grif back to the house asking if she could be in the squad with them again. She was accepted, but is observed by Grif carefully to make sure that she isn't going to go berserk anymore. She then visits Reque city to meet someone that has called her up, after a brief explanation of things. She was recruited by UCR, for missions to retrieve HVTs (High Value Targets) with the Spec Ops team. Sadly, this resulted in Marq missing in the planet Marigold. Marq was found after 2 days of searching. After they found a wounded Marq, Yuno fell into insantiy for a brief time as memories of her past love, Yukiteru Amano start flashbacks in her head. After the flashbacks of him, Yuno then became determined to find her love no matter what. Yuno finally came across Yuki and dragged him to the UCR HQ. With this in mind, Yuki felt worried about his friends back on Earth, but Yuno simply replied claiming that she has killed all of them. A couple weeks later Yuno was gun downed by an unknown person, but was given a second chance to live by Rias. After the revival, she was reunited with Yuki, but the happiness was ended shortly for they were randomly teleported somewhere against their own will. After the two of them realized that they were transported somewhere, they were attacked by a squad of men. After having to fend them off Yuno attempted to teleport them back but, suprisingly Yuno can't teleport both of them back to the UCR HQ. After waking up they were transported again to a destroyed urban area, to their suprise they heard gunfire nearby and the two rushed over. As soon as they got their, a UCR Destroid was under heavy fire so the duo decided to help and kill off the shooters. They befriended the pilot, but as soon as they were off guard. An insane UCR soldier held Yukiteru hostage for a brief time, after getting his throat slit by Yuno. For 8 months, the 3 of them set out to survive until it was down to them and 2 others. Yuno then killed the pilot, and the 2 other people to leave the two of them. With this thought, Yuki felt worried on what Yuno might do to get them out. But instead of both her and Yuki leaving, Yuno stabs herself to save Yuki for there can be one victor out of the thousands participating. She was then revived for the 3rd and final time. She was found by Yukiteru, and tried to avoid him in the HQ. But this resulted in her getting trapped by him in a room with no escape. Yuki then abused her by cutting her right hand off and shooting her in the ankle. After realizing to what he has done to Yuno, he asks her to kill him. But to Yuki's suprise, Yuno refuses to kill him even though he abused her. The two eventually got out of the room and met a speedy recovery. She was then kidnapped by an evil verse version of Yukiteru, but she managed to overtake him and escape. After a short time, the entire Adventure Group was then forced into a survival games scenario. It soon ended thereafter when Yoko "killed" Deus Ex Machina. As Deus had returned this time with a shadow army, Yuno was turned under her control and attacked her friends. Evo used various EMP weapons on her phone rendering her unconcious. She helped kill Deus and saved by Garuda who gave his life for her. Deus was apparently alive and took control of Yoko. '''Yuno's Death, and Reincarnation.' When Yuno tried to stop Deus from taking control of Yoko. She failed her attempt and was killed by Deus, by getting stabbed. Yuno then reappeared as a ghost and just hanging around until a full scale invasion was lead by an unknown to Yoko's house. When the ships destroyed the house, Yoko forgot about her diary and it was destroyed. This caused Yuno to be deleted from existence. Yuno reappeared as a student when Yoko lost her memory after commiting suicide. She is apparently Yoko's best friend at the High School and evenly matches her in skill. ''Relationships * 'Yukiteru Amano -''' Her former love interest, they dated each other. *'Yoko '- She seems to be old friends with Yoko, due to her being in the same squad as her in the past. *'Yoko (Evil Verse)' - She dated Yoko sometime in the past, but not really exact on the details on when. *Grif - Looks at him as a friend. *Marq - She is friendly towards him, but is unsure how he feels towards her. *'Church -' She is hostile towards him most of the time. It was shown that he actually cared about her when she died; before she died she told him how she felt, and they have broke up recently. *Evo - Likes her as a friend, but at times grows hostile. *Gavin - Likes to scare Gavin for her own pure amusement. *Danny-048 - Completely trusts Danno, and looks after him when she feels that he's in danger. ''Personality She has a cheerful personality, and acts flirty with everyone she meets. However, when she goes berserk, The person she is after will experience pain....and lots of it. Abilities *Teleportation *Has the ability to spawn illusions to evade or trick her enemies. * Mastery of any weapon given to her. *Extremely Dangerous Berserk Mode (Controlled). *'Insanity''' Category:Characters Category:Adventure Group Category:Mentally Unstable Category:UCR Personnel Category:Neutral Category:Berserk Mode User